Many people like to carry, in a secure place on their person, spare keys for important locks, such as home and car, so they will not be locked out if their key ring or key case is lost or stolen. Sportsmen and hikers desire to secure their keys in a safe place while fishing, hunting or hiking, but key rings and key cases are often cumbersome and troublesome. Travelers like to carry a spare set of car keys on their person, separate from their own keys, so that if the main set of keys is lost or stolen, they will still have access to and use of their cars.
To solve these common problems, card size holders for keys have been developed to allow people to keep their spare keys in their wallets; for example, the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,716. There, the patentee has proposed a device comprising a rigid base having a depressed region for receiving keys and a pressure sealable/resealable lid. This device is fairly elaborate, requires several steps to manufacture, and as a result, is relatively expensive. The lid of the holder consists of a thin plastic membrane which can be easily damaged and is quite susceptible to wear and loss of its adhesiveness to the base. The keys are not individually secured, but are permitted to rattle around in the holder, increasing the likelihood that the keys may slip under the lid, fall out and become lost. It would be desirable to have a device which could be inexpensively manufactured, which would individually secure the keys, and which would have a long useful life.